Tenkai Knights bionicle warriors
by valecad10
Summary: When their elemental crystals were stolen, the boys go through a portal to another world, but upon arriving, Guren and the others were horrified to find themselves turned into bionicle-like versions of the tenkai knights! with the help of Spike (from mlp),the mixels and the toa, they might find a way to get their elements back and get back home.
1. Chapter 1 Elements stolen!

After the final battle with Vilius, the tenkai knights got new wings and tails as they hide them away from others except their families, mr white and friends they befriended from other worlds: the mane six, the ninja and the mixels. At the castle they meet again with their mentors before they went to their rooms after the long travel, Flain, Vulk and Zorch tried to comfort him about his new wings and tail.

Vulk: what's wrong Guren?

Guren: i don't know, my new limbs are getting me unconfortable and what if we got wings and tail, what if everyone we know expects us getting used to them?

Zorch: that would be crazy awesome!

Guren: no it wouldn't, just because i have this tail and these wings, it doesn't mean i'll be a good leader.

Flain: don't worry Guren, besides we have a big day tommorrow.

they went to sleep in their beds, but Vulk heard Guren struggling to fold his dragon wings to be confortable, but the wings unfold again then he sighs in disappointment.

000000000000000

someone sneak through the boys' rooms and stole their elemental stones, but when he stole Guren's, he tripped over Zorch's leg then they woke up, Guren rubbed his head and saw the thief of his stones

Guren: he's got my element!

as the thief runs from Guren and the infernites, Flain warned the others

Flain: they got the elements

everyone got shocked then they chased after the thief, Guren used his alicorn powers to try to stop him, but the stranger teleported on him, leaving his cloak behind, revealing the thief was a montrous spider-like red eyed evil robot, the robot kept escaping, the heroes transformed as Bravenwolf tackled him, but the elements flew through a portal,shocking everyone as the evil robot grinned

Guren/Bravenwolf: what have you done with our elements?

?: sorry i have to do this, Bravenwolf

the evil robot leaped through the portal leaving everyone frozen in horror

Toxsa/Valorn: who is that robot?


	2. Chapter 2 through the portal

Mr. White, Sensei Wu and Princess Celestia explained that the evil robot is called Vorox and it was revealed he was created by some remains of Villius to serve his new master: The New Makuta, He was sent to steal the elemental gems to use it for unknown means, Princess Luna: the younger sister of Celestia, showed everyone the portal Vorox went in, she said that it was a gateway to another world and that is hidden not until Vorox found it, the heroes mentor said they must uses the portal to go the the other world and retrieve their elements, without them, all of their homes would be defenseless. So the boys and the mixels are about to go,but Rainbow Dash stops them telling that she and the others are going with them, the heroes are glad but Celestia said she can't let the others go with them later she told them that sending all of them would upset the other world's balance, so the Tenkai knights and the mixels went through the portal, but Spike becomes too anxious, so anxious he rushes to the portal to follow after them, the boys got surrounded by light while the mixels and spike (who was also surrounded by light) got spinning in the travelling then they black out.


	3. Chapter 3 what happened to us?

Dizzy from the journey across worlds, Guren opened his eyes

Guren: ugh...

he saw the mixels recovering, but then he saw Teslo and Krader trying to wake up his friends, he discovered they became something that was a new version of something familiar.

Guren: ¿guys? Are you alright?

Teslo: yeszzzz, but they look more different, but they are like bzzzzz their tenkai knight forms

Krader: yeah! Look at them now!

he saw Ceylan in his Tributon form but with his appearance was similar to titan mode but on normal size and his hands and feet are now robotic. Chooki looks like Lydendor's titan mode but on normal size, as the same with Toxsa, who is now a normal sized titan mode Valorn.

Spike: uh.. Guys?

Guren heard Spike's voice, learning the baby dragon had followed him and the others.

Guren: Spike? You're not supposed to...

he stopped, surprised that Spike is now a robotic dragon with his arms now front robotic claws and small wings on his back, green eyes, his mind, his memories, his ability to speak, and his personality is what remained of him.

Guren: Spike? Are you a... Robot dragon?

Spike worriedly looks at his new body.

Spike: i think so, but i have no idea what robot you are!

Guren sees his hands on his blurry sight

Guren: what?

his hands are now black, then when he fully sees again, he gets horrified that his hands are now robot hands, he screams in horror.

Guren: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

he stops screaming by blocking his mouth with his new hands, but when he looks at them again he begins to panic, as Spike watched worried and the Mixels tried to think about conforting him about his new self, Guren keeps panicking on his new body, he discovers he got turned into a robot much more familiar.

Guren/Bravenwolf:(No! This can't be real!)

Spike: Guren, you have to get it together!

he looks at Spike then he sighs

Guren/Bravenwolf: what do the rest the me look like now!?

Spike: um... , you look like Bravenwolf in his titan mode and you're you, only not you, you're in normal size, but on your chest, you have something glowing and really really small.

Guren/Bravenwolf: what!?

he saw a light on his chest fearfully, he is about to scream again but Spike blocks his mouthplate, stopping him.

Spike: are you gonna scream again?

Guren nods no then sees they are in some sort of beach shores, then Guren sees a silver tablet with a portal on it.

Guren/Bravenwolf: i don't know, but that must be the gateway back home

he puts his hand on the portal, it looks human again, then it becomes robotic again when he drags it back out of the portal.

Guren/Bravenwolf: we got to get our elements back so we can return home, but we must wake up the others.

He saw the others waking up

Ceylan/Tributon: oww... We should just used tenkai bubble wrap for the screaming we heard...

Chooki/Lydendor: then, where was that screaming from?

Toxsa/Valorn: i thought i heard Guren screaming

they all woke up groaning

Vulk: guys! You're alright!

they saw the mixels but then they saw Spike and Guren transformed

Ceylan/Tributon: uh.. Is it us or is that Guren turned into a smaller titan mode Bravenwolf!? And Spike followed us!?

Shuff: you look yourself now

They look at themselves which that causes them to panic, then the saw each other

Chooki/Lydendor: G-guys?, why are we like this!?

the mixels calm them down

Flain: calm down guys. We might get used to this till we return home

they sigh in dissapointed

Guren/Bravenwolf: i hope so, i suggest we search the temple first!

they activated their beast modes, they still in their new forms, but they have details from their beast forms.

Spike: works for me!

he hopped into Guren's back and the mixels Maxed with the cubits they brought. They advanced to reach the temple but a robotic bird stares at them.

Spike: yeah, i don't think that the new yous are supposed to.

the boys deactivate their beast forms to look like they belong here, the bird gets confused then flies away, they get trouble walking in their new legs.

Guren/Bravenwolf: come on guys, we don't have time to waste

Ceylan/Tributon: well we better hurry up because i don't want to be like this for long!

Zorch: well the good new is that you still have wings and tails on you!

they noticed their wings and tails still attached to them only to have changed to adapt their new bodies which makes the others glare at Zorch who is nervously smiling. Guren tries to get through the gates by opening them, but bumps his head, he remembers he has alicorn powers so he tried to use magic but nothing happens.

Guren/Bravenwolf: my magic isn't working!

Spike: makes sense, your forehead doesn't have your horn anymore.

Guren/Bravenwolf: what!?

he look at his forehead empty of his horn, the others felt the same as well

Spike: don't worry, we'll find you a mirror.

he got in and unlocked the gates they looked at the tomb every types of armor with reflective surface on them, even possibly stolen artifacts on some glass windows, they saw the artifacts

Guren/Bravenwolf: what do you think guys?, are these artifacts Vorox stole?

They finally got look at their new bodies

Toxsa/Valorn: are those us right now?

Guren/Bravenwolf: what happened to us?

they heard voices on a mysterious village on the tomb exit they saw.

Zaptor: this iszzzzzzn't a temple

Volectro: what a crazzzzzzy world!

Spike: he's right, i don't think this is a temple

they continued their mission as they see this new world.


End file.
